When Everything Seems to Change
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Gadis lugu berusia delapan tahun yang berusaha memperjuangkan hidupnya bersama sang daiyoukai dulu, kini menjelma menjadi gadis cantik enam belas tahun yang mulai paham apa itu arti 'perpisahan'.


HALLO-EVERYBODEHHHH~ Ini fanfic dibikin karena ada yang request :D dan makasih banyak buat yang udah mau review di ff pertama bikinan saya di situs ini *peluk cium*

**Warning: Gajelas, typo, de el el**

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter-nya punya Rumiko Takahashi-sensei

Ceritanya ga tulen sih karangan saya, karena ini tribute buat episode #162: Forever With Lord Sesshomaru^^

**Rate: K**+

** Happy reading**

** RnR**

** Don't like, don't read**

**BRSSH... BRSSH...**

Angin lembut menghembus pelan. Menyibakkan helaian rambutku yang semakin panjang. Sesekali aku menatap langit dengan awan yang berarakan, yang terlihat dari balik dedaunan dan pepohonan serba tinggi. Suara gemerisik menderu-deru akibat terjangan angin sepoi. Aku duduk membeku di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang tak akan pernah kulupakan sepanjang hidupku. Pohon besar dengan akar-akar gemuk yang samar-samar mulai menyeruak keluar dari permukaan tanah. Karena di sinilah semuanya berawal... karena di bawah pohon inilah aku mengerti jalan takdirku.

Di sampingku, sesosok lelaki sedang duduk bersilah dengan satu kakinya yang ia tekuk. Sepasang mata emasnya tetap memandang lurus, dengan tatapan sendu. Kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan bersih, terlihat mengkilap seperti porselen. Dan surai panjang peraknya yang berkilau sesekali terkibas karena belaian angin kecil. Aku menatapnya dari samping. Kulit putihnya yang halus seperti susu, membuatku ingin sekali menyentuh wajahnya yang lembut.

_Sesshomaru-sama..._

Usiaku sudah hampir enam belas tahun. Itu artinya sudah delapan tahun aku mengenal sosok ini. Sosok yang terus melindungiku. Yang selalu menjagaku, kapanpun itu. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana ia mengembalikanku ke kehidupan, setelah serigala-serigala liar itu mengejarku dan menyerang tubuhku yang waktu itu masih sangat kecil. Di saat itu pula, aku berharap sosok ini akan datang menyelamatkanku.

Dan itu benar, ia benar-benar datang.

Tidak ada siapapun yang kumiliki waktu itu. Keluargaku tewas karena serangan perampok. Aku dikucilkan dan selalu dipukuli oleh orang-orang di desa. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi, selain hanya keputusasaan lah yang menjadi satu-satunya temanku. Hingga suatu saat, sebuah kenyataan yang aneh dan berujung menarik terjadi. Tepatnya, di bawah pohon ini...

_"Pikirkan urusanmu sendiri. Kebaikan hatimu hanyalah sia-sia. Aku tidak makan makanan manusia."_

Pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara sosok itu. Dengan tatapan lurus, tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajah apalagi memandangiku ia mengatakan kalimat itu sesaat aku menyodorkan sepotong ikan bakar dan jamur. Lantas, aku berlari kembali ke desa. Mencari beberapa ikan segar untuknya. Untuk sosok indah itu. Berhasil mendapat seekor ikan di kolam, aku malah dikepung. Dimarahi, dipukul, ditendang. Membuat mataku bengkak dan lebam. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Karena aku yakin, sosok itu tak akan suka jika melihatku menangis.

Aku kembali ke hutan. Kembali ke tempat di mana pohon ini berada. Dengan tubuh kecilku yang tertatih-tatih dan sepasang tangan membawa beberapa batang tumbuhan paku, aku kembali bertemu sosok itu. Ia masih terbaring di bawah pohon ini. Dengan wajah sayu, yang entah ekspresi apa itu. Ia melirikku melalui ekor matanya. Lantas berdecak.

_"Kau kembali lagi."_

Aku menawarkan beberapa batang tumbuhan ini, namun ia sepertinya mengacuhkanku. Lagi-lagi aku merasa kecewa. Karena yang kuinginkan hanyalah: sosok ini mau menerima pemberianku.

_"Darimana kau mendapatkan luka memar itu?"_

Aku sempat kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Terserah, jika kau tidak ingin menjawab. Ucapnya lagi dengan sederet nada yang terdengar sama.

Satu aliran hangat kembali meluncur, menembus relung dada ini. Aku bahagia. Aku girang, ketika tahu ia sebenarnya memperhatikanku. Ia sebenarnya memperdulikan kondisiku. Membuat senyumku seketika mengembang.

_"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Aku cuma bertanya. Masa bodo, aku hanya penasaran."_

Sosok ini benar-benar indah. Hingga pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetap bersamanya. Bersama Tuan Jaken juga. Mengelilingi dunia, menelusuri hutan-hutan. Bertemu para siluman yang mengerikan. Sampai-sampai aku sempat diculik. Dan aku selamat dan tetap hidup sampai sekarang karena sosok ini ada, karena sosok ini selalu datang padaku...

Sesshomaru-sama menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di batang besar pohon ini. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, dengan bibir mungil yang selalu bungkam. Akh... aku, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mati. Karena jika aku mati, aku akan berpisah dari sosok ini. Aku tak akan bisa berada di sampingnya lagi seperti ini. Tidak bisa

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Apa?"

Aku mengulas senyum tipis, mengamati poninya yang melambai karena terpaan angin. Aku menatap langit sekali lagi. Cahaya matahari yang kuning menembus dari sela-sela rimbunnya hutan, berusaha menghangatkan suasana yang sempat terasa dingin dan beku.

"Jika suatu saat nanti, aku mati. Apakah kau akan melupakanku, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn?" Sesshomaru-sama melirikku sekilas, lantas kembali menatap lurus. "Hentikan ucapan konyol itu."

Ya, begitulah. Sosok ini sangat sukar untuk membeberkan segenap perasaannya kepada siapapun. Ia lebih suka memilih diam, diam, dan diam. Beberapa orang bahkan menyebutnya arogan . Tapi, bagiku tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya misterius. Bukan arogan.

Dan sekarang, aku kembali teringat cerita tuan Jaken beberapa tahun silam. Sesshomaru-sama akan membangun sebuah kerajaan besar, dan Tuan Jaken yang akan jadi perdana menterinya. Dan kuharap itu akan terwujud.

Tapi, Tuan Jaken bilang... itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat. Dan aku hanyalah manusia makhluk yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak kekal hidup di sini. Bahkan hingga ratusan tahun seperti Sesshomaru-sama sendiri. Dan... itulah yang membuatku semakin takut untuk mati. Dan tentu aku pasti mati. Kapanpun itu, aku pasti mati. Seperti yang sering Sesshomaru-sama ucapkan tempo dulu: Manusia hanyalah makhluk fana. Dan itu benar. Sebuah kenyataan yang benar-benar mengerikan. Dan jika mengingat aku sebenarnya cuma manusia, seakan kebenaran itu adalah sembilu yang merobek batin ini. Sesak. Seolah sebuah perasaan luka tengah menghimpit relung dadaku. Benar-benar perih. Jika saja aku ini siluman seperti tuan Jaken atau, tidak apalah setengah siluman seperti Inuyasha-sama. Jika saja aku bukan manusia...

"Sesshomaru-sama, kau tahu kan aku pasti mati?"

Sesshomaru-sama hanya diam usai kulontarkan pertanyaan itu. Entah apakah ia mendengarkanku atau tidak.

Aku sudah dua kali diselamatkan dari kematian, dan entah apakah untuk yang ketiga kalinya masih bisa... ucapku dengan seulas senyuman getir.

"Kau punya aku."

Aku tersentak mendengar sahutan itu, semakin terkejut mendapati Sesshomaru-sama memalingkan kepalanya ke arahku. Sepasang mata emasnya yang tajam kini benar-benar menatapku dalam-dalam. Menggambarkan segelintir rasa empati di balik sepasang permata cantik itu. Aku bahkan tidak percaya melihatnya. Sejenak aku membisu, sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Apapun itu, tak satupun yang bisa melukaimu."

Hatiku terasa penuh mendengar serentet kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir sosok lembut ini. Membuatku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah. Tidak ingin...

"Jadi," aku kembali tersenyum, "bisa aku berada di sampingmu untuk lebih lama lagi?"

Sesshomaru-sama mengangguk sedikit. "Ya, Selamanya."

** -END-**

**Dan inilah pada akhirnya ._.**  
**Mangap kalo ga se-menyentuh di anime u_u**


End file.
